Pestinhas a Bordo
by Fujisaki D Nina
Summary: Os Mugiwara não são nem nunca seria uma tripulação normal. Passaram por muitas coisas e, após tantas lutas, hoje são uma temida e respeitada tripulação. ... Mas mesmo essa tripulação não estava preparada para o que viriam a enfrentar. Pois a partir desse dia, o Thousand Sunny seria assolado pelas traquinagens de duas pestinhas: Monkey D. Luna e Roronoa Ohana. SCS
1. Chapter 1

Toda a tripulação do Thousand Sunny estava reunida ali, naquele estreito corredor, em frente à enfermaria do navio. Aquela noite poderia estar com o mar calmo e o céu límpido, além do clima agradavelmente fresco, mas essas condições não pareciam fazer a mínima diferença para nenhum dos ali presentes.

Usopp suava frio, mais que o de costume; Sanji roía as unhas de nervoso; Franky estava inquieto em seu canto; Brook até desistira de tentar acalmar os ânimos com uma música; e até mesmo Zoro estava mais sério que o normal. Porém, nenhum deles superava Luffy. O capitão parecia completamente agoniado, tremendo, roendo as unhas, e tendo que ser segurado pelos outros toda a vez que um grito de Nami, vindo da enfermaria, soava mais alto que os outros.

Em meio a toda aquela bagunça, a pequena Ohana apenas olhava curiosa para os adultos, sentada em um banquinho que nem lhe permitia tocar o chão com os pés. A menininha era uma mistura inegavelmente perfeita dos pais. Os cabelos eram de um verde-escuro; o azul de seus olhos continha um tom meio esverdeado; a pele levemente morena; e se fossemos definir os traços do rosto, passaríamos horas separando o que é do pai e o que é da mãe.

Assim que Zoro sentou ao seu lado, depois de acalmar Luffy mais uma vez, ela virou-se para ele, sem medo algum da cara de bravo do Roronoa. E com toda a sua inocência de dois aninhos há pouco completados, perguntou:

\- Papa, a tia Nami tá bem?

Zoro olhou para a menina e sorriu. Não um sorriso de mostrar os dentes, afinal é do Zoro que estamos falando, mas aquele sorriso um pouco mais aberto que os outros, o Espadachim mostrava apenas para as duas garotas de sua vida.

\- Ela vai ficar bem, Ohana. Chopper e sua mãe estão lá com ela, não estão?

A garotinha assentiu, porém continuou com seu receio. – Mas... e se aconteceu um **pobema**? A barriga da tia Nami tava **clescendo** muito. E se ela acabou **expodindo**?

Zoro só não gargalhou do comentário da filha porque outro grito de Nami (o mais alto até agora) soou antes que o fizesse. Ele e os outros já estavam para segurar Luffy novamente quando ouviram em seguida a exclamação de Chopper: Nasceu!

O capitão do Sunny não se aguentou mais, correu para dentro da enfermaria; porém ninguém o impediria mesmo dessa vez. Ele merecia esse momento.

Após alguns minutos, esperando algo que Ohana realmente não sabia o que era, Chopper e Robin saíram da enfermaria. A rena de nariz azul sorria de orelha a orelha, mostrando todos os dentes, enquanto a arqueóloga apenas fez um sinal de silêncio e pediu para que todos entrassem.

Ohana desceu de seu banco e seguiu o grupo, que já se aglomerava em volta de uma das camas, tornando assim impossível a visão da pequena menina. Elogios como "Ela é linda!", "SUUUUPER perfeita!", e "Graças aos céus ela puxou a Nami.", deixavam a Roronoa cada vez mais curiosa. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

\- Ohana, filha. – Robin chamou a garotinha, que prontamente se virou para ela. – Vem aqui conhecer alguém. - Movida pela curiosidade, Ohana foi até a mãe.

Robin a pegou no colo e um alívio instantâneo tomou a pequena Roronoa ao ver que sua tia Nami estava bem. Parecendo exausta, mas bem. Mas espere!, o que era aquilo que a navegadora segurava?

\- O que é isso, tia Nami? – Apontou para o bolo de coberta que Nami tinha em mãos, fazendo com que todas as atenções se voltassem para ela.

A navegadora apenas sorriu docemente antes de responder: - Não é _isso_ , Ohana, é _ela_. – E mostrou o pequeno ser enrolado na coberta.

Ohana arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpresa, para não dizer encantada com o que via. Era um bebê, um pequenino bebê, totalmente frágil e apertável, ainda com os olhos fechados e com apenas uns leves tufos de cabelo alaranjado para cobrir a miniatura de cabeça.

\- O nome dela é Luna. – Nami continuou a contar, enquanto via um sorriso nascer na face da Roronoa. – Ela será sua amiguinha de agora em diante. Espero que se deem bem.

\- Você vai ser como uma irmã mais velha para ela, Ohana. – Explicou Robin, que só podia sorrir perante a alegria da filha. – Vai cuidar bem dela, não vai?

\- Hai! – Ohana respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da pequena Luna por um segundo. Finalmente tinha deixado de ser a única criança a bordo do Sunny!

Eles ficaram mais um tempo ali, elogiando a mais nova integrante na família dos Chapéus de Palha, até que Chopper mandou todos se retirarem, pois tanto Nami quanto Luna precisavam descansar.

Enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto (que dividia com os pais), Ohana era só sorrisos. Em sua cabecinha, se passavam mil e uma coisas para fazer, brincar ou conversar com sua nova "irmãzinha". Até que, repentinamente e sem motivo algum, uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente. Pela segunda vez no dia, ela se virou para o pai e perguntou com toda a sua inocência:

\- Papa, de onde vem os bebês?

Zoro estancou no lugar. Olhou aflito para a filha, que apenas o mirava esperado uma resposta. Não podia ser que iria encarar essa pergunta tão cedo! Sabia que sua menina havia puxado a inteligência da mãe, mas ela tinha que ser tão esperta assim?!

O Roronoa se embaralhou todo para tentar, ao menos, das uma explicação coerente e própria para menores. Robin tentou ajuda-lo, mas estava difícil dar uma resposta inteligível com a confusão que Zoro fazia.

Aquilo realmente foi uma dor de cabeça, mas o que ninguém ali sabia era que esse seria apenas o começo. Era bom que toda a tripulação do Thousand Sunny se preparasse, pois desse dia em diante o navio seria tomado pelas traquinagens de duas pestinhas.


	2. Com quantas palhas se faz um chapéu

Já estavam para se completar três semanas desde que a família dos Chapéus de Palha crescera mais um pouco. E na metade desse tempo, também se completavam os dias em que o Thousand Sunny passou apenas no mar, sem atracar em nenhuma ilha.

Era por isso que, mesmo sendo cedo, Zoro, Luffy, Franky, Sanji e Chopper já se preparavam para deixar o navio. Eles precisavam urgentemente de suprimentos, principalmente agora que tinham mais uma boca pra alimentar.

\- Oe, Nami, tem certeza de que ficarão bem sozinhas? – Luffy perguntou, um pouco temeroso. Não que não confiasse ou não soubesse a força de sua amada navegadora, mas essa seria a primeira vez que sairia de perto dela desde que Luna nascera. Sim, primeira, pois da última vez que atracaram ele se recusou a sair do navio.

\- Pela vigésima vez só nesse último minuto: Sim! – Nami não aguentava mais repetir. Admitia que no início achou aquela preocupação dele fofa, mas já estava ficando brava com tanta insistência no mesmo assunto. – Sem falar que eu e Luna não ficaremos sozinhas. Robin e Ohana também estão aqui, sem falar do Usopp e do Brook.

\- Mas você tem certeza mesmo, absoluta? – O moreno questionou novamente, e Nami já preparava o punho para soca-lo quando Zoro interrompeu:

\- Não esquenta essa cabeça, a ladrazinha aqui sabe se cuidar muito bem. – Recebeu um olhar enraivecido da navegadora pelo comentário, mas apenas ignorou-o e continuou. – Com a pirralha você também não precisa se preocupar. Se alguém tenta mexer com o filhote, a mãe vira uma fera pior que as maiores bestas.

\- Sério? – Luffy pareceu impressionado. Meneou mais uns segundos até que, por fim, concordou.

\- Ótimo. Então vamos logo que os outros já saíram. – Declarou Zoro, puxando seu capitão pela gola do sobretudo antes que ele mudasse de ideia.

\- Não vão se meter em encrencas! – Nami alertou (mesmo sabendo que eles arranjariam encrencas até se não quisessem) enquanto os perdia de vista entre as pessoas do porto.

\- Dê um beijo na Luna por mim quando ela acordar! – Ouviu o último pedido de Luffy.

\- Darei!

A navegadora soltou um suspiro e ficou a mirar o nada por uns instantes até que decidiu voltar para dentro do Sunny. Havia uma certa baixinha lá que deveria acordar em breve.

De fato, Luna não demorou muito para acordar. Devia fazer uma hora que os outros saíram quando, do convés, conversando com Robin, Nami ouviu o chorinho de sua filha lhe chamando.

\- Eu já volto. E com companhia. – Declarou ela, dando uma piscadinha para Ohana, que abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- Eba! Luna! – A pequena Roronoa comemorou, e ia seguir a tia, mas Robin a segurou antes que o fizesse.

Nami chegou ao quarto que dividia com Luffy e foi direto ao simples berço de madeira. Assim que a pequena bebê a viu, sessou o choro e sorriu, esticando os bracinhos na direção da mãe.

\- Bom dia, meu anjo. - A navegadora sorriu de volta antes de pega-la no colo e fazer um leve carinho nos fios de cabelo alaranjados. Sentiu um cheirinho desagradável no ar e nem se atreveu a aproximar-se mais da filha para checar, só podia ser uma coisa: - Vamos trocar essa frauda?

O sorriso de Luna prevaleceu enquanto a mãe a deitava em uma trocadeira improvisada. Porém, o tempo foi passando e enquanto ajeitava uma frauda limpa na menina, Nami reparou que o sorriso dela diminuía aos poucos.

\- Heim? O que foi Luna? – Perguntou, vendo que a pequena começava a entortar a cara, como se fosse chorar. E, de fato, chorou. – Oe, calma! – A navegadora se espantou com aquele ataque repentino.

Tudo bem que Luna estava longe de ser uma criança calma, mas isso era porque ela ria demais, sorria demais; só chorava mesmo quando queria algo. E era isso que estava inquietando a ruiva, o que sua miniatura (como dizia Luffy) poderia querer?

\- Já sei! Está com fome, não é? – Nami revirou os olhos. Como podia ter se esquecido de alimentar a menina?

Mas, acreditem se quiser, isso não adiantou. Nami deu leite, bateu nas costas da pequena para fazê-la arrotar, checou mais uma vez a frauda e nada parecia estar faltando ou fora do lugar. Então porque Luna não parava de chorar?

\- Hmm... Será que a Robin sabe o que você quer? – Falou mais uma vez com a menina. Sabia que ela não entenderia e muito menos responderia, mas... Nami conversava com suas laranjas, então conversar com um bebê nem era tão estranho assim.

Saiu do quarto e voltou para o convés, onde Robin e Ohana ainda as esperavam. Tanto mãe quanto filha ficaram surpresas ao ver Luna chorando tão compulsivamente, ainda por cima nos braços da mãe.

\- O que aconteceu, navegadora-san? – Robin foi a primeira a questionar.

\- Esperava que você pudesse me ajudar a descobrir. – Nami suspirou, engolindo um pedaço de seu orgulho ao dizer aquilo. Tudo bem que a amiga sempre lhe dera apoio e dizia que, se precisasse de ajuda, era só chama-la; mas a ruiva teimosa queria se tornar uma boa mãe por si própria e já admitira isso na cara de Robin várias vezes. – Eu não sei o que ela tem, mas ela não para de chorar.

\- Já a trocou? – A morena perguntou, botando a mão no queixo de forma pensativa; e recebeu um aceno de Nami, em concordância. – Deu comida? – Outro aceno. – A fez arrotar? – E mais um aceno. – Hm... então isso realmente é estranho.

\- Ela pode estar intendada!

\- É entediada, Ohana. – Robin corrigiu a filha. – Mas até que é uma possibilidade. – Teve de concordar.

\- Dexa eu vê, tia. – Ohana pediu e Nami abaixou-se, até deixar Luna na altura da menina. A bebezinha sessou o choro por um instante ao mirar a Roronoa. – Oi, Luna! Não pecisa chorar.

Com essa fala, Luna fungou e finalmente se aquietou. Tanto Robin quanto Nami suspiraram aliviadas.

\- Parece que não era nada no fim das contas. – Deduziu a ruiva.

\- Eu não contaria com isso, Navegadora-san. – Robin falou meio incerta. Nami nem ia ligar, pois pensou que era apenas um dos pessimismos da amiga, mas logo ouviu Luna resmungar de novo.

\- Ei... Ei, Luna! Não chora. – Ohana tentou dizer mais uma vez, mas já era tarde. A pequena ruiva abriu o maior berreiro. – Oe, Lu... – A Roronoa não conseguiu completar. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas também e, antes que qualquer uma das mães percebesse, Ohana tinha se juntado ao choro.

Ótimo, agora eram duas crianças chorando!

\- Oh, calma, meu amor. – Robin se apressou em pegar a filha no colo; a mesma agarrou-se em seu pescoço e debulhou-se em lágrimas ali.

\- Me desculpe por isso. – Pediu Nami, enquanto tentava novamente acalmar a filha.

\- Oe, mas que choradeira é essa? Alguém se machucou? – Usopp apareceu no convés, procurando com os olhos a origem daquele irritante barulho. Assim que avistou o narigudo, uma ideia surgiu na mente de Nami.

\- Ah, Usopp! – Ela chamou, indo até ele. – Pode contar uma de suas lorotas para a Luna?

\- Lorotas? – Usopp cruzou os braços, fingindo-se de ofendido. – Que ultraje! Calúnia! Pois fique você sabendo que minhas histórias são cem por cento verídicas, e...

\- Tá, tá, tanto faz. – A ruiva fez pouco caso. – Só conta uma história pra vez se ela se acalma. – E passou a filha para os braços do companheiro.

Assim que se viu o tio de consideração (um dos seis que possuía), Luna novamente sessou o choro e ficou a mirá-lo.

\- Muito bem, por qual eu começo? – O moreno perguntou-se, já ficando empolgado. Luna era uma das poucas pessoas na tripulação que parecia gostar de suas aventuras. – Ahh! Já te contei da vez em que eu naveguei pelo temido mar de monstros? Pois é, eu tive que comandar o navio nesse dia, porque o seu pai...

E a história não durou mais nem um segundo, pois Luna recomeçou sua sessão de choro. Nami tomou a filha nos braços e tentou acalmá-la; não sem antes dar um belo cascudo em Usopp, que saiu dali praguejando algo contra a navegadora.

\- Mas o que é que você tem, Luna? – Questionou para a menina. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

\- Yohohoho! O que é isso? O que é isso? Eu estou ouvindo um choro? – Brook apareceu no convés, pelo mesmo motivo que Usopp: Descobrir a origem do barulho. Ele se aproximou de Nami, e ao ver que o choro vinha de Luna, perguntou: - Por que nossa futura portadora de belas calcinhas está tão triste?

Uma veia saltou na testa da ruiva. Ela sabia que aquilo, vindo do músico do navio, poderia ser considerado um elogio, então tratou de respirar fundo antes que o socasse.

\- Eu também não sei, ela não para de chorar. Brook, será que você podia...

\- Nem precisa pedir. – O esqueleto interrompeu, já sacando seu violino.

Uma melodia gostosa e alegre começou a sair do instrumento. Apesar do tom harmonioso, Nami não se surpreenderia se Luna continuasse a chorar, afinal havia um esqueleto tocando violino na frente dela. Mas não... ela até chegou a sorrir. Sorrir!

"E depois é comigo que ela se parece, heim, Luffy?" – Pensou a navegadora.

No começo, a pequena ruiva escutava a música atentamente, sorrindo para o músico, mas, quanto mais a melodia tocava, mais a expressão chorosa de Luna voltava. Até que por fim, a música acabou.

\- E então? O que achou, Luna-chan?

\- BUÁÁÁÁÁ!

É, essa não era bem a resposta que Brook esperava. O choque foi tão forte que o esqueleto se retirou do convés parecendo um zumbi, pelo modo que se arrastava. Mas Nami não teve como se preocupar com o estado do companheiro no momento.

\- Ora, Luna, mas o que é que você quer?! – Ela questionou, talvez alto o bastante para o navio inteiro ouvir. Amava sua filha, de verdade, mas aquilo já estava passando dos limites. Duas perguntas rondavam a mente da ruiva: "O que ela queria?" e "Será que isso vai durar o dia inteiro?". Ahh, Deus, que isso não acontecesse. – POR FAVOR, PARE DE CHORAR!

Já era de tarde e o sol se punha no horizonte quando todos os outros tripulantes do Sunny retornaram. Sanji correu para a cozinha guardar as carnes e outros mantimentos que comprara; Chopper foi á enfermaria guardar seu frascos; e Zoro e Luffy foram atrás de suas respectivas esposas e filhas. Até aí, nada fora do normal. Exceto que... onde estavam todos? Não havia ninguém na parte superior do navio, nem mesmo Usopp e Brook estavam lá.

\- OE! NAMI, ALGUÉM!

\- Não precisa gritar, seu idiota. – Zoro praguejou. – Elas devem estar lá embaixo.

\- Ah, é mesmo. – E sem esperar pelo companheiro, Luffy correu escadas a baixo.

Porém, quando chegou à parte inferior do navio, estancou. Os olhos se arregalaram ao captar o som estridente que vinha dali.

Um som que ele reconheceria sempre.

Luffy serrou os punhos, deixando os dedos brancos de tanta força. Seus olhos se estreitaram e tão pouco só faltava rosnar. Seu sangue fervia, já sentia os efeitos de Haki acelerando esse processo. Sua expressão era terrivelmente feroz.

Quem era? Quem estava fazendo sua filha chorar?!

\- QUEM É O DESGRAÇADO?!

E POON!, mais uma porta quebrada. A de seu quarto ainda por cima, mas Luffy não queria saber disso. Tudo o que tinha em mente era arrebentar quem quer que fosse o culpado pelo choro de Luna.

Mas ao adentrar o cômodo, tudo o que viu foi Nami, sentada na cama, com Luna no colo e Robin e Ohana ao lado.

\- De novo a porta, Luffy? Jura? – A ruiva questionou, sentindo-se cansada demais para dar uma bronca mais elaborada no marido. E como não foi "acalmado" por um soco de sua navegadora, o capitão continuou agitado.

\- O que a Luna tem?! – Questionou ele, exasperado. – É pesadelo? Fome? Febre? COCÔ?!

\- Eu não sei! – Nami respondeu, tentando se sobrepor à algazarram do moreno. – Já tentei de tudo, mas desde que acordou, ela não para de chorar. – E suspirou, evidentemente derrotada. – Será que você pode tentar alguma coisa?

\- Claro! – Luffy se empolgou. Debruçou-se sobre o colo da ruiva, fazendo a filha parar de chorar assim que o viu. Mas Nami não ficou tão esperançosa, foi assim com todos. – Oe, Luna, olha só. Papai sabe fazer uma careta engraçada! - O homem de borracha fez sua clássica brincadeira, esticando os lados da boca com o poder de sua gomu gomu no mi.

\- Idiota! – A ruiva repreendeu. – Acha que isso vai funcionar? Vai fazê-la chorar ainda...

Um som interrompeu. O som que ela esperou ouvir o dia inteiro. Luna estava rindo. Nami ficou estática; mesmo olhando para a filha, não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha gostado de uma palhaçada tão simples.

\- Isso, isso! É esse sorriso que eu gosto de ver! – Luffy riu junto com a filha, pegando-a do colo de Nami para abraça-la como se fosse uma boneca.

\- Fufufu. – Robin riu baixinho, aproveitando que Zoro distraía Ohana para se concentrar na crise da amiga. – E o placar está: Papai I X Mamãe 0.

Com aquela brincadeira da amiga, Nami enfim se recuperou do choque. Encarou a arqueóloga, mas logo voltou-se para Luffy (que ainda ria com a filha nos braços) e entortou a cara.

\- Não enche. – Foi tudo que a ruiva respondeu. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto – pela porta arrebentada, teria de pedir a Frank para arrumar depois.

Robin apenas sorriu, observando Ohana sorrir no colo de Zoro e depois Luffy e Luna na mesma situação. Muitos poderiam achar que Luna só estava fazendo manha mesmo, outros que ela simplesmente queria alguém para brincar, mas Robin sabia que era mais simples do que isso.

Realmente, saudades do pai deve ser motivo o suficiente para fazer um bebê chorar.


End file.
